Things Change
by PrincessTaya
Summary: Furture fic! Puck is now a big rockstar but he still makes time to go see Beth when ever he can and has become a big part of her life. He Goes to pick her up from school and is shocked to see a familiar face.Slash! Puck/Kurt


" Finally!" Puck shouted as his tour bus pulled to a stop.

" Aw come on Man! You didn't like spending the last half a year stuck with us 24/7?" Reggie,drummer, asked giving the mohawked man a playful shove.

"Yeah, Puckerman! You getting tired of being a chart topping rockstar already?"Tommy, bass player, added in.

" Seeing all the those adoring fans and having them all throw themselves at you must really be tiring!" Lee, lead guitar, teased as he pulled Puck into a head lock.

Puck chuckled at his band mates antics as he freed himself from the hold and gathered his things.

" Nah, man it was great! I Love bein' on tour and play music and seeing all the fans but i got to get back to my baby girl!" The tanned man offered over his shoulder as he hurried over to his truck shouting a quick goodbye as he peeled out of the lot.

He smiled to himself as he dialed Shelby's number.

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the Principal to finish up with whatever she was doing. He had gotten pulled out a meeting himself , he had been trying to decide what should be the knew cover for his magazine, 'Forever Fabulous' ,when he got a call from his son's school informing him that Jonah had been sent to the Principals office...again.

He glanced over at the 7 year old sitting next to him ,he was tan like his mother and had her green eye's as boy had insisted on his last birthday that he was old enough to pick out his own clothes which meant baggy cargo shorts and rock t-shirts much to Kurt's dismay. He had also insisted on getting his hair cut to which Kurt had refused but the rebellious boy had gone an shaved off his hair while Kurt was at work leaving only the stripe of hair down the center of his head.

He was listening to his iPod and Kurt had a mind to take the darn thing from him and ground the boy but he new he was to wrapped around Jo's little finger to do such a thing. He loved to spoil his boy.

" ? " The Principal, a slender blonde woman, called and motioned for him to enter her office. He looked over to Jonah who looked like he just got the death penalty.

He headed to the office with Jonah trailing behind never looking up from his feet.

Puck pulled in to an empty parking spot not far from the school entrance and nearly jumped from his truck in his hurry to see his daughter. Shelby had let him buy Beth her own computer so they had been using Skype on a weekly bases since he left and he would always call to sing his girl to sleep every night but he hadn't actually seen her and almost a year.

Shelby had told him she had to pick Beth up early because she had apparently punched one of the boys in her class square in the gut. He couldn't decide if he was worried or proud but he had insisted Shelby let him pick her up.

He had just made it into the front office when he saw a familiar figure step out of the Principals office.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I can assure you i will have a very serious talk with Jonah as soon as we get home." the soprano assured the older woman.

" Kurt?" Puck asked causing the younger man to turn.

" Puck?" Kurt's eye's widened mildly in shock as he stepped towards his former bully and gleemate.

Puck felt a smile spread across his face as he met the smaller man half way and quickly threw his arms around him in a rather unexpected hug.

" Wow, Kurt! Man,it's been way to long!" The tan man exclaimed as he released the thoroughly confused Kurt.

"Um yeah it has, last i spoke to Finn he said you where on a year long tour?" Kurt question though he found a smile worming it's way on to his face regardless of his confusion. He was rather glad to see Puck he hadn't seen him since the summer before he moved here ( New York) and started college. He had heard from his step-brother that the the Mohawked one had gone off to L.A. and gotten himself a record deal. He had however heard a great deal about many aspects of the man's career form another source.

" NO WAY! Your..your...your...PUCK! Dad! Dad! YOU know PUCK? Why didn't you TELL ME?" The nearly forgotten child shouted rather loudly as he jumped up and down beside Kurt.

Puck looked down at the boy who looked like a much smaller version of himself then back to Kurt who gave him an apologetic look before turning to the child.

" Yes,Jonah i know Puck. We went to high school together and we were both in Glee club plus he's uncle Finn's best friend. And i didn't tell you because you never asked." Kurt answered while running his hand over Jonah's Mohawk in what seemed like an unconscious gesture before returning his attention back to Puck.

" His a bit of a fan of yours." Kurt explained

" I'm your BIGGEST fan ever! Your Awesome! I have all your CD's! Oh there in my backpack! I'll go get 'em! Dad make sure he doesn't leave! I'll be right back!" the boy rambled before taking off out of the office and down the hall leaving the adults looking after him one with embarrassment and the other with confusion.

"Dad?" Puck finally asked trying to recall the last time he talked to Finn and if he had mention anything about 'Jonah'.

" Yeah the little tornado is my ,legally anyway." Kurt answered then motioned for them to both sit down.

" You adopted him?" the taller man asked as he took the offered seat. Kurt sighed and adjusted the purple scarf he had on a he began his story,

" When i started college i met a girl named Kassi Miller who was also taking fashion course and working part time to take care of her son, Jonah. We hit it off and became roommates and i helped her take care of Jonah since her parents wanted nothing to do with her and Jo's father wasn't in the picture. Not long before we graduated Kassi got sick, breast cancer, and she insisted that i adopt Jonah and well i couldn't refuse I adored Jonah and he became very quickly like my own son so make him legally mine made no difference in how i felt. Kassi passed not long after the adoption was finalized." Kurt's eye's had misted over while he was speaking and Puck couldn't resist wrapping his arm around his slim shoulders and pulling him into his side.

" I'm sorry" Puck offered rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's arm with his thumb.

"Thank you. We both miss her terribly."Kurt gave him a watery smile.

Puck found himself fighting the urge to kiss the younger man which didn't shock him much have come out as Bi about 2 years ago but knowing that now would be a bad for him a sound brought he's attention away for the tempting lips of one Kurt Hummel.

" Daddy!" Beth shouted as she ran into the office and threw herself at her father who stood quickly and scooped up the squealing girl then spun her in the air.

"Hey there Shorty! How's my favorite girl?" Puck asked sitting back down setting the small girl in his lap. The girl had an equal balance of each of her parents features. Her hair was a brown but much lighter than Puck's and was smooth and straight but it curled it to cute ringlets at the ends. And her skin was tan but not as dark as her fathers and her eye's were identical to Quinn's in color but held the same gleam that seemed always present in Puck's.

However she was wearing an adorable baby blue Dorothy inspired dress that was a Kurt Hummel Original.

" I'm great! I missed you!" Beth clung to her father's neck.

" Oh My! Beth? " Kurt gasped this being the first time him seeing the girl in person since she had been born.

The excited girl quickly looked over to the pale man for the first time since she entered the room. " Hey i know you! Mommy showed me pictures of you! Your the one who sends me all the pretty clothes!" she exclaimed before jumping from Puck lap into Kurt's hugging the man with the same excitement.

Puck gave Kurt questioning look as he watched his daughter practically choke the poor man.

"Well, Yes. I had kind gotten a bit carried away while Quinn was pregnant and made several little baby dresses then when Shelby adopted her i sort of asked her if it would be alright if a kept making the clothe since i like doing it so much and she agreed. " Kurt explained as he finally managed to get Beth to calm down enough to let him breathe.

"So what you've been sending her new dress every year since high school?" Puck couldn't believe he hadn't heard about any of this.

" Maybe?" Kurt looked like child that had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar which Puck found quite funny.

He was still laughing when Jonah re-entered the room backpack on his back and sweating covering his forehead.

" Your still here!" he cheered though it sounded a bit breathless. The smaller mohawked one scurried over to the small group but stop instantly when he caught sight of Beth.

"What is SHE doing here?" his little face scrunched up in what had to be the cutest sneer ever.

"Jonah! That's no way to talk to a lady!" Kurt scolded

" Daddy! That's the boy who was picking on me!" Beth informed crawling back into her fathers lap.

"Is that so? You the punk who's been messing with my little girl,huh?" Puck gave the little boy his best 'intimidating daddy' glare which lost some of it's effect when Kurt flicked him in the ear and gave him his very own 'Oh please spare me your idiocy ' look.

" Do refrain from calling MY son a Punk. And lets not forget it was YOUR child who assaulted mine." Kurt reminded pulling Jonah over to him.

" Yeah well your Kid's been messing with my girl since school started!" The mohawked man counter as he rubbed his ear.

To which Kurt simply rolled his eye's and flicked him again." He only messes with her because he like's her."

This statement got a reaction from everyone in the little group.

"Dad!I Do Not! Girls are gross!" Jonah whined as his face turned a bright pink color.

"Eewww! Boy's are yucky!" Beth squealed.

"You better not or I'll have to toss you in a dumpster! Good Girl Beth you remember that when your 16!" Puck spoke to both children.

Kurt began giggling at them which caused Puck to laugh as well and soon their children joined in filling the room with laughter.

" Alright, well i think we need to be going." Kurt announced once he had recovered himself and stood to leave.

"Wait!" Puck grabbed his arm the set Beth down next to Jonah as he got up and pulled Kurt over to the other side of the room.

" Here uh let get your number so we get together sometime." The taller man tired to sound a casual as possible but failed.

Kurt stared at him for a moment in shock before he quickly nodded and pulled out his phone handing it over and taking Puck's and adding his number to the contacts.

"Well I'll uh see you around No-Puck." Kurt corrected himself then quickly said his Goodbye to Beth then pulled a rather reluctant Jonah out of the door.

He made it his car and quickly got Jonah loaded up when he heard a someone calling to him.

" Kurt! Hey,Kurt Wait! " Puck shouted running over to him.

The soprano was spun around then a pair of warm lips were pressed firmly against his own. The kiss quickly got very intense as Kurt soon found himself pressed snug between a rather solid Noah Puckerman and his precious baby( Yeah he still drives the car his dad bought him!).He was soon released when the need for oxygen back to much.

"You can call me Noah. I don't mind." Was all the Older man said before he smoothed Kurt's hair back down then winked at him and headed over to his truck where Beth was waiting.

Kurt stood frozen for several minutes before shaking his head then smiling to himself then finally getting into his car and heading home.

Noah.

I can get used to that.


End file.
